Underneath It All
by Hafthand
Summary: Sequel to "Routine". This time Hyde relfects on what has been going on!


Underneath It All  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: So not mine!  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Routine". This time it's Hyde's turn to reflect on what's been going on.  
  
Comments: Thank you all so much for your reviews for "Routine" and especially for "Regrets"!!! Your reviews made me write a sequel to "Routine" and well I hope you like it!! I think the song by No Doubt that follows fits Hyde and Jackie really well. Granted it would be better coming from Jackie's point of view, but I didn't hear it till after I wrote hers, so Hyde claims this one! I hope you enjoy! Please review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Underneath It All  
  
There's times when I want something more  
  
Someone more like me  
  
  
  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
  
  
  
Seems incomplete  
  
  
  
  
  
But you see the colors in me  
  
  
  
Like no one else  
  
  
  
And behind your dark glasses  
  
  
  
You're something else  
  
  
  
  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
  
  
You're really lovely  
  
  
  
  
  
You know some real bad tricks  
  
  
  
And you need some discipline  
  
  
  
But lately you've been trying real hard  
  
  
  
And giving me your best  
  
  
  
  
  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
  
  
  
That I've ever had  
  
  
  
And when it's really bad  
  
  
  
I guess it's not that bad  
  
  
  
  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
  
  
You're really lovely  
  
  
  
  
  
So many moons that we have seen  
  
  
  
Stumbling back next to me  
  
  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
  
  
And you make me better  
  
  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
  
  
And you make me better, better, better  
  
  
  
  
  
You've used up all your coupons  
  
  
  
And all you got left is me  
  
  
  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
  
  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
  
  
  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
  
  
You're really lovely  
  
  
  
-No Doubt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Underneath It All  
  
She is beautiful you know. I'd never say it out loud, but I can't deny it. She is probably the most beautiful girl I've ever made out with. But that is where my thoughts on Jackie end, or so I thought. This was all about proving a point. Only I think the point we were trying to prove has changed.  
  
The past couple of weeks have been interesting to say the least. For example, right now I'm in my room in Foreman's basement, lying in my bed, with a sleeping Jackie wrapped in my arms and blankets. We'd been making- out as usual, only this time when we finished we just lay there holding each other, neither one of us saying anything. We just lay there, and pretty soon the little pixie was out like a light.  
  
So that brings us to the present. She's been asleep for about an hour, and even though it's getting kind of late, I don't have the heart to wake her. This is freaking me out okay. This has never happened before. Normally we finish, ask the usual questions, answer with the usual answers and then we go.  
  
Not this time. So I have to wonder why I don't just wake her up and ask her nicely to leave. If this had happened a week ago, oh she'd be gone, but no, I find myself holding her tighter to me as I start to stroke her silky hair. Oh god, did I just say silky? Damn it, I'm turning into Foreman.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted cause she's moving now. A little sigh escapes her lips and I find myself holding my breath. Her eyes flutter open and she focuses on my gaze.  
  
"Hey," she says sleepily.  
  
"Hey yourself," I reply softly.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?" she asks as she sits up, brushing her hair behind her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah,." I find myself saying while continuing to stare at her.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you wake me?" Her eyes look anywhere but at me and she starts to twitch, as Red would say. I sit up and place my hands on my knees; I'm trying to buy time. How do I answer this?  
  
"Uh- I don't know." And this time it my turn to look anywhere but at her.  
  
"Oh." She shifts her body till she is sitting next to me, looking at the floor, our knees and arms touching. When did I become so aware of our bodily contacts?  
  
We sit in silence for a few minutes, looking anywhere but at each other, a common theme for this night. It's kind of funny now that I think about it. We've spent the past two weeks all over each other, and now we can't even look at each other. You'd think the awkwardness would have passed.  
  
"Well it's uh, getting late you know. I should get going." So she gets up and retrieves her jacket from the floor. I get up and straighten my clothes while clearing my throat.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty late." Oh great line Hyde, you're such the ladies man. God when did this get so weird! My thoughts stray elsewhere as she bends over again to get her purse.  
  
"Yeah it is, uh, well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" She looks at me now for the first time since she woke up.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Why didn't I wake her up? This was all about proving that she did feel something, not me, yet now I find myself wishing she would stay. I shouldn't want her to stay damn it. She is completely opposite of me, I can't begin to tell you how wrong it would be.  
  
At this point Jackie turns to go, seeing as I was lost in my own world. For a moment I see something new pass through her eyes. It looks almost like hurt and regret. It can't be though, this is not about feeling, it's about not feeling. Just as she reaches the door to my room I call out her name before I can think.  
  
"Jackie!" As she turns around I walk quickly up to her and pin her against the wall, my hands placed firmly against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her there. I can see thousands of questions flash through her eyes, but before either of us can analyze what is going on, I capture her lips with my own, pressing my body against hers.  
  
For a moment she just stands there, but soon she is returning my kiss just as passionately, her hands wrapping around my neck and running through my hair. I deepen the kiss and groan as her tongue dances roughly with mine. She pushes her body against mine and I feel myself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.  
  
I slowly end the kiss and rest my forehead against hers, breathing heavily, our bodies still pressed together. I open my eyes and look at her flushed face. She too is gasping for breath and as she lifts her eyes to mine, I see the same look in her eyes I have been seeing for two weeks, only this time I realize what it is.  
  
I lean in again and kiss her softly and much more tenderly. Her lips are so soft against mine, and I'm pretty sure if she asked me if I felt anything this time, I would find it hard to lie to her.  
  
We break away again and this time she looks right at me. "Steven?" she says my name in a whisper with an unasked question attached to it. If I could answer that question now I would, but we're not there yet. So I kiss her once more and push my body away from hers. She straightens her hair and steadies herself. "So tomorrow then." And she turns and opens then door.  
  
"Jackie," I say quietly. "Goodnight." I look at her and give her a smile.  
  
"Goodnight Steven." And I swear to god she blushes a little before closing the door and leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
  
This started because we were trying to prove a point to each other. Now the point we were trying to prove has completely changed. I lay back down on my bed not bothering to change. I could lie and say it is because I am tired. Truth is it smells like her. Right about now I should be getting high to block out these thoughts. But I don't wanna. Cause you see, underneath it all, I'm falling in love with her. Damn it, I really am turning in to Foreman!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well okay that's it. How did ya'll like it? Please let me know! I really hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Ciao bye! Love, Ally. 


End file.
